Obvious
by timeless93
Summary: Deimon's principal says something rather strange. There's more going on during Deimon Field Day than we realize....Actual title inside.


**A/N: **Inspired by the chapters on Deimon High Field Day. At the end of chapter 128, the principal had said something very strange…

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21. ***spoiler alert*** If I did, we wouldn't have been left _still _guessing at the end about Hiruma and Mamori's relationship. Sure, it's heavily implied that they're the real deal, but I can only take so much teasing! I need concrete proof, dammit! 'Tis the bad side to shounen.

**Fucking Obvious**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing…and naturally, Deimon's principal was being ignored. His speech was as incoherent as ever, and the student body was too busy getting ready for field day. This was especially true of the American Football team, which watched with shock and fear as the unthinkable happened: Yukimitsu fired into the air, cackling his evil intent. Hiruma had somehow turned the sweet, kind benchwarmer into a gun-toting maniac. Mamori scolded Yukimitsu. The footballers' eyes widened as Deimon's devil whispered into Mamori's ear. The auburn haired manager stood quiet for a second.

"We'll obliterate the red team!"

The entire student body stared. The team stood with mouths open.

"GAHHH!!!!"

"He _is_ the devil!"

"Ma…mori…san?" Monta wept.

Deimon's Smart Trio stood before them: the previously kind Yukimitsu and motherly Mamori, and the always-demonic Hiruma. Evil glimmered in their eyes and grins, as they stood with guns in their hands. What was worse was that they were all on the white team playing _against_ the rest of the football team. This was hell.

"Today's weather is great, so…"

Deimon's students turned their heads incredulously to the source of the voice: their pathetic principal.

"I just want to congratulate the newlywed couple…errr!!" The students sweatdropped.

"I wanted to come off as a fun-loving principal, so…um…." He babbled a bit more before his eyes glazed over and he dropped in an anemic faint.

"What a…pathetic man."

**

"Mamori-nee, you look really good with that dress!" exclaimed the roller skater. Mamori had just put on her costume for the three-legged race. She wore an off-white wedding dress that fit her curvy figure nicely. With a bouquet of flowers in her hands and deep blue eyes peering out from under a veil, she looked like a real bride. "Really, you always look so pretty! Why is that, nee-chan?" Suzuna's eyebrows rose suggestively.

"Is it for a certain demon?"

Mamori choked, reverting back to her kind self. "What do you mean, Suzuna-chan? Of…of course not!!!! I'm in a school uniform and sweatpants for most of the day! Thanks for the compliment, but you're very pretty as well, and "

"Sure, Mamori-nee. Trying to avoid the question won't "

"Here, Taki-san. This is the only costume we have left." The student who handed the costume to her wheeled back in surprise. The sound of Suzuna's teeth grinding and the enraged gleam in her eyes soon sent him fleeing.

A large diaper costume enveloped a seething Suzuna' small frame.

"Would you like to switch, Suzuna-chan?" Mamori asked sympathetically. No sooner had she asked this when the blond quarterback walked by, gun in either hand.

"What's with the outfit, fucking manager?" Mamori shivered and Suzuna was delighted.

"It's not my own choice! This was the one the head of the Disciplinary Committee gave me, so I wasn't going to complain about it!" _Click._ A flash.

"Kekekeke."

Hiruma took a photo of the bride-clad Mamori and now held her hostage to his will. She crushed the poor flowers in a death grip.

"First a cheerleader, then a teen bride…even the fucking manager can't discipline herself!" Mamori blushed.

"Hiruma-kun, that's not !" Hiruma fired into the air.

"YA-HA!"

**

"All right, Sena, be careful on the way home! You too, Monta-kun!" Mamori called out to their retreating backs. Field day had ended successfully. The football team had put the "bump" defense technique into practice, Mamori and Yukimitsu returned to their former selves, and Hiruma was back on _their _side.

"Bye, Mamo-nee chan!" Sena had surprised Mamori in his aggressive play today. He was becoming really strong.

"Bye, Ma-mo-ri-san!" sang Monta, with a furious blush made even more apparent against the white tape on his nose. She waved them both off into the distance. Once they were gone, Mamori spun around and stomped towards the clubhouse.

Inside, Hiruma was typing away on his laptop, chewing his trademark sugar-less gum. The door flung open with an almighty _BANG._ Mamori was…_pissed._

"YOU!"

"Me." He continued to type away, although a smirk appeared on his face.

"Why did you take that photo? Remember what the principal had let slip earlier?!"

"Relax, no one is going to figure it out. And if they fucking do…" Mamori covered her ears for the inevitable. Hiruma let out a steady stream of bullets. Her anger disappeared and she smiled, knowing he would take care of it. He closed his laptop and grabbed her wrists, pulling her onto his lap.

"Besides, that dress looked fucking good on you." His face was an inch away from hers, his green eyes staring intensely into her blue ones. She blushed.

_Flashback_

_Mamori was pressed against Hiruma's locker. The distance between there lips was barely existent._

"_Marry me, fucking manager." She smiled, but didn't answer._

"_Marry me…Mamori." She closed the space between their lips._

_**_

_The next day, Hiruma and Mamori-san were mysteriously absent. Well, Hiruma's absence wasn't much of a surprise, but the Discipline Committee officer had never missed a day of school. What if Hiruma was doing something horrible to her this very moment? The idea struck the principal, and he left the school in a panic to search for them. Mamori-san was the school's beacon of hope. _

_After much failed searching, the principal drove hopelessly to a church. Maybe the priest would know how to exorcise a demon. The principal opened the church doors. His jaw dropped. Mamori-san stood in a wedding dress, holding Hiruma's hands. The priest stood before them with a Bible in his hands. Hiruma (in a tux and rare smile) turned to glare at the principal. The principal stuttered and dropped in an anemic faint._

_End of flashback_

He kissed her.

"The students here are too dumb to connect the dots. Besides, the principal's easy to take care of."

"You glared at him this morning, didn't you?"

"Fuck yeah."

Mamori smiled and sat in his embrace. She undid his collar. She pulled out a thin, silver chain with a ring on it. To Hiruma's delight, she undid her collar. She also pulled out a chain with two rings on it: a simple silver band like the one on his chain, and another one with a small diamond.

"I fucking love you, Yoichi." Hiruma's eyes widened slightly at the use of "fucking", but they quickly returned to their cunning state as he smirked.

"Such language, fucking wife. I think I'm a bad influence." Mamori blushed profusely.

"I love you too, Mamori." She smiled. She gasped slightly as he tugged at her open collar. He grinned devilishly.

"Now, finish what you fucking started."

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed it! It was kind of fluffy towards the end, but everyone needs some fluff now and then. When I was watching the field day episode (I'm behind on the anime) and saw Mamori in a wedding dress, I remembered the field day chapters. I reread them and realized at the end of chapter 128…! "Newlywed couple"… us hirumamo fans always leap eagerly for every possible hint towards their relationship. It's "fucking obvious" for us. Please review!


End file.
